


我生孩子你当妈

by ToutIraBien



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToutIraBien/pseuds/ToutIraBien
Summary: 乡村爱情故事
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 19





	我生孩子你当妈

权顺荣原本是个已经订婚的精神小伙儿，和前男友快快乐乐的进城婚检，却没想到查出来自己竟然不孕。还没回村儿呢，家里电话就打来了，照顾他的心情没有多说，只讲这婚先不结了，再养两年鸡，盖了楼房再结。没想到现在房盖好了后院修好了小车都买上了，十里八乡也都知道权家有个不孕还不愿意做一的小儿子。

这一耽搁就是三四年，权顺荣从十八岁长到了二十二岁，可给他妈妈愁坏了。不是别的，这村儿里都结得早，打小儿和自己儿子一块儿玩儿大的全圆佑比权顺荣恋爱还晚，没成想娶了个大屁股大胸还顾家的好媳妇，进门三年抱了俩，这会儿都开始给三胎攒罚金了。其实权顺荣也急，不说别的，那好歹也是开过荤的，好几年没男人疼，每天起床照镜子都觉得自己皮肤暗淡不少，以前村儿里有个集会老爱让他跳舞，白粉一擦嘴唇一抹谁不夸一句漂亮。现在倒好，权顺荣看着镜子没精打采的想，我再也不是女明星了。

本来权顺荣一家都对他的婚事不咋报希望了，没想到突然有天隔壁家老李找上门来，一开口说想给小荣介绍个男人。自己家侄子，城里上过大学的，这会儿子在隔壁村村委会上班，每天做做广播讲讲爱国主义教育。前两天来这边儿村委会学习经验，一进村儿就看着蹲在家门口跟大鹅唠嗑的权顺荣，说是当时就一见钟情了。说完了掏出张照片，一个白白净净的大小伙子，笑的可文静。

“ 啊呀，这个娃娃真是不错，我看着喜欢。哎哟可是老李啊，你又不是不知道...”权妈妈捏着照片翻来覆去的看，面露难色，“我家小荣...他生不了啊！这要是给人家娃儿耽误了可咋办哟！”

没事没事，老李嘿嘿一笑直摆手，我早给他讲了，他说不介意这个！没娃儿也行，要是小荣喜欢，抱一个也中。

这当然太好了，两边都喜上眉梢，一不做二不休干脆就当晚在权家吃个饭。晚上权顺荣从鸡场回家澡都没来得及洗就被一个电话叫回家，往本家走的时候还心里一阵奇怪，一进门就懵了。

饭桌上怎么有个陌生的、好看的、一看身体就很精壮的年轻男人。

权顺荣迅速从正门前掠过跑进隔壁姐姐家洗了个澡，还撒了个娇叫姐姐给他抹了个嘴唇儿才又回去吃饭。果然这个年轻男人是要给他介绍的对象，那人叫李知勋，权顺荣想可真不愧是大学生，名字都文邹邹的。俩人第一次见面不好挨着坐，在两家大人安排下坐的对面。权顺荣面上羞羞答答脸都不抬，实际上桌子底下的脚——在李知勋的默许下——都踩到人大腿根了。

吃完了饭李知勋说送权顺荣回家，统共没几步路，还没等他憋出句话就到了。权顺荣急的站在门口不停的往耳后拢并不存在的碎发，一边拢一边拿眼瞥李知勋，心想这些个大学生真他娘的脱了裤子放屁，下面那棍子硬的棉裤都挡不住了，咋还在这涨着红脸憋开场白呢啊？

李知勋磨叽他权顺荣可不想磨叽，左右一看四下无人，拉着李知勋的手就进门上炕了。原本在发现这男的比自己矮一点时还短暂的担心过会不会撞号，没想到衣服一脱肌肉块子比脸都大，那个也大，浑身上下都写着‘大猛1’。当晚爽过后把人送走，权顺荣立刻给本家打电话说嫁了嫁了嫁了。

第二天就订婚了。进展快到两边家人都不敢置信，但权顺荣脖子一梗说他俩就是王八看绿豆——看对眼了，李知勋不多话，只是拉着权顺荣的手笑眯眯的看着他唠。两个在家里看来都算晚婚的人能成夫妻当然是天大的喜事，家里想大操大办，但这边李知勋不喜欢闹腾，那边权顺荣也说自己有点二婚嫌疑不想折腾(其实就是想早点扯证同居)，最后只是家人一起吃了个饭，请村委会妇联主席小崔证婚，表演嘉宾是画着全妆的女明星新娘本人。

结婚之后权顺荣整个人都意气风发起来，早上开着车先送李知勋去隔壁村上班再去自己的鸡场，下午干完活儿再去接李知勋回家，晚上吃饭洗澡打一炮，小日子滋润的很。

——除了没孩子。权顺荣是很喜欢小孩的，平时在家闲的时候老在网上看小孩视频，第一次给李知勋撞见，那人看着他欲言又止，憋了半响问他喜不喜欢小孩。权顺荣蛮无所谓的一耸肩，喜欢是喜欢啦，可惜生不了。他以为李知勋会说什么去抱一个之类的话，没想到那人站在原地想了半天，闷红一张脸回里屋自己坐着去了。

从那天起就有一点奇怪，李知勋总在俩人情迷意乱的时候叫他摸一下自己老二后面试试看，权顺荣迟钝得很，委委屈屈的想老二后面不就是屁眼，我又不做一我摸你那个干嘛，每一次都拒绝，完全没想过李知勋这么一个宠他宠的没边的人怎么会一而再再而三的要求他。

不过李知勋一直也只是叫他摸摸，不摸也没说过什么。直到有一天权顺荣去接他回家，看见自己婆婆正和李知勋咬耳朵，他进去前断断续续听到“咋还不知道”“迟钝”“你主动一点”碎片似的对话，等他一踏进去两人立刻不说了。婆婆看见他就笑逐颜开，指指地上的箱子说老家养的鳗鱼今天送来了，你俩拿回去补身子，说完就走了。

当晚权顺荣就觉得李知勋不太对，总是坐立不安的。以前洗澡喜欢一个人洗，今天反倒缠着权顺荣和他一起去，还好像一直心不在焉的握不住肥皂，撅着屁股捡了好几次。上了床更奇怪，之前权顺荣想给他口他都红这个脸硬是不让，今天反而一上床就岔开腿，说顺荣啊给我舔舔吧。

权顺荣当然愿意，自己老公这跟棒子长得既白净又凶，又粗又热的一根只含了不到一半就塞满了嘴巴。正吃的开心，李知勋又去拉他的手：“顺荣，顺荣摸摸我后面吧...”

“不是，我真的不做上面那个的...哎你干嘛！”

权顺荣话刚说了一半被李知勋猛地掀开了，结婚俩月从没红过脸的李知勋第一次有点生气的样子，两腿一分骑到权顺荣的脸上：“看到了吗？！”

“看到什...什么？？”

李知勋脸皮红的快滴出血了：“你老公！我！有两个穴！”

“你不能生我能生！”

“让你摸一次你就不摸！非得逼我是不是！”

权顺荣都傻了，盯着李知勋的脸你你你我我我结巴了半天，是真的很震惊，下面都软了。李知勋刚刚那一下完全是突破人格的爆发，过了劲儿之后整个人僵在原地不知如何是好，原本只是脸红的，现在从脚趾头一路红上了脖子。两人始终维持着李知勋骑在权顺荣脸上的姿势，等待做老婆的那个消化完这点儿信息。

“我他娘的...”权顺荣有些要哭的意思，“我他娘的不想做1啊...”

李知勋寻思打个商量：“那我动，你就躺着行吗？”

权顺荣猛摇头，带的李知勋胯下一阵生风：“我害怕我害怕我害怕。”

李知勋这会儿还骑在权顺荣脸上，这就意味着只要权顺荣说点什么话就有热气喷到他没用过的那个穴上，开始光顾着自曝不觉有异，这会儿精神细数回笼下面简直痒的发痛，说话也忍不住夹枪带棒的：“怕个屌啊你，有什么用鸡巴ptsd吗？”

权顺荣根本不知道啥是ptsd，但他捕捉到了一线生机：“说有的话就可以不做吗？”

“...不行。”李知勋真的是咬着牙在忍，再多说两句话，他下面水都要流到权顺荣脸上了。

这个人还一脸受骗的样子控诉他：“你...你这是婚内强奸！”

这话有点戳李知勋心窝子上了。他的确是个双性的身体，也的确是个1，前面那个洞用都没用过一次，虽然也有过自己忍不住抚慰的情况，但也不是会需要定期做爱的程度。要不是看权顺荣实在喜欢孩子，他又何必一而再再而三的暗示，现在更是直接送到人脸前来。他是个什么人，正如前文所言，是个下面硬到二斤棉裤藏不住也能做柳下惠的人，做成这个样子，权顺荣还不领情。李知勋这一下差点要掉眼泪了，沉着脸一收腿就要下炕。

虽然大部分时间权顺荣反射弧真的不行，但此刻他突然有一种不拦住李知勋自己美好的婚姻生活就要完蛋的直觉，赶紧拦人放倒掰开腿，趴到李知勋身上亲他嘴巴和脸颊。

“但是，但是我刚刚看到知勋下面流水了，很难受是不是？我帮你舔舔！”

权顺荣执行力超群，话音未落脑袋已经在李知勋两腿之间了。那个地方他是没见过真的，但是影像还是看过几个，犹疑片刻，眼见李知勋伸手来推他，眼一闭心一横把整个穴都给含进嘴里，他老公漂亮的手指在他面前虚抓一下握成了拳，抵在胯骨的地方不动。这一下都给李知勋嘬出水了，权顺荣咂摸咂摸，没啥味，干脆像口交似的，舌头一下一下扫着整个阴部。

没舔两下李知勋就叫开了，一声一声像个发春的猫似的。权顺荣是从没听过他发出这种声音的，这下自己下面也梆梆硬。那个穴里的水没完没了似的，怎么舔也舔不干净，直流的他下巴上都是，干脆把嘴附到小口上嘬，舌头钻进穴里面一下一下勾着往外舔，试图把水吸个干净。李知勋立马尖叫开了，胯一扭一扭的往权顺荣嘴里送着屁股，腰身腾空绷的紧紧的，前面那根也硬的发红，不一会儿就双腿一绞锁死那颗作乱的脑袋，嘴空张着却发不出声响，下面喷了权顺荣一头一脸的水。

饶是权顺荣再不做1也是个正常男人，自己的老公这会儿像个漂亮的性爱娃娃似的躺在那门户大开的喘气，他老二早硬的可以凿墙了。这会儿摸摸李知勋的脸，小心翼翼的问可以在外面蹭蹭吗。

“我就蹭蹭，真的不进去...”说着抬起李知勋的屁股架到自己胯上，用湿漉漉的阴唇夹住自己的东西磨蹭，“这话是不是有点奇怪？啊...呜...但是真的好舒服...”

说着，往下一按龟头，一点没迟疑的全捅进去了。李知勋眼前一黑气的发昏，且不说刚潮吹过，下面碰一下都舒服的浑身发酥，被这样一整根插入几乎立刻就被再次带上了高潮。而且，这人才说了不做1，连婚内强奸这种话都讲出来了，这会儿一边干一边叫他亲亲好老公下面好紧好舒服的又是谁啊？

但是李知勋也很爽，心里翻了两个白眼还是伸手搂着权顺荣的脖子嗯嗯啊啊的叫唤，老婆真棒老婆再干深一点，老婆你顶到我子宫口了。

最后射进去的时候权顺荣快累死了，李知勋做了下面那个没想到有这么缠人，他第一次说要射被连人带那个直接踹离了温柔乡，等他过了那个劲李知勋才让他再进来，四舍五入简直是打了两炮。虽然很爽，权顺荣睡前迷迷糊糊的想，但是还是再也不要做1了。

后来也就再没做过。权顺荣拉着李知勋的手说了半天，讲他虽然喜欢小孩，但现在和李知勋两个人过日子就很幸福，不需要为了他做这样的牺牲，李知勋点点头，这事儿也就算过去了。谁都没想到过了一个月，有一次他俩做爱做一半，李知勋突然捂着肚子说疼，权顺荣扭头一看，自个儿老公本来就白嫩的那个脸蛋儿这会惨白的跟纸似的，汗珠一串一串的落。吓得他赶紧下炕给俩人拾掇衣服，做了回生活中的1：打横抱着李知勋去了镇卫生所。

那医生检查完出来冲他吹胡子瞪眼，啊？刚怀了一个月就做？做就算了，你动就完了，怎么还逼着他动？找流产呢？这次是你俩幸运，他身体好，下次再有这个行为这孩子别想要了！

权顺荣听完委屈了三分钟，心想怎么这个大夫也逼他做1呢，委屈着委屈着突然傻了，怀了？李知勋怀什么了？谁怀孕了？啊？

他要做爹了？！

后来他把李知勋抱回家的时候小心翼翼的和他说了，你怀孕了我要做爹了，以后我们要不改口吧，我叫你老婆你叫我老公。李知勋跟他怀里一阵蹬腿，说不行，虽然我生孩子，但是要你当妈！权顺荣当然乐的，当妈好啊，一边说一边低头去亲李知勋，亲的他满脸口水后盯着他傻乐，李知勋一巴掌糊他脸上给他推开，脑袋埋进他怀里耳朵红的发亮，没一会儿也嘿嘿傻笑。

那天月亮挺亮的，月光下李知勋的小脸看着有点模糊，但就是像有魔力一样叫权顺荣挪不开眼。他好开心，他好快乐，他想抱着李知勋沿路跑回他俩的二层小楼，但是李知勋现在又禁不得颠簸，他就冲着田里的稻草人喊，我要当妈啦，我老公怀孕啦！李知勋窝在他怀里捏他脸，笑的眼睛只剩下一条缝。

番外 <1是不可能只做一次的>

权顺荣虽然不喜欢做1，但是好色的心和所有男人一样。李知勋怀孕后原本壮的不行的两块胸肌都变软了，还有越来越大的趋势。自从发现了这个，要是哪天睡前没把脸埋进这二两肉磨叽一会儿，这一天就算白过了。他还想让李知勋给他乳交，孕期少男那个欲望大的很，每天下面都痒，李知勋听他这么问眼珠一转说行啊，但是我给你弄一次你要做一次1。权顺荣听完小脸都皱巴到一起了，但他想反正孩子是不可能只生一个的，迟早还得做1，还是咬咬牙答应了。

答应归答应，权顺荣还是尽量把频率控制在一月一次，一次做个爽。1做的多了他也越来越得心应手，开始还要被李知勋控制一次射精，现在已经能把他做到哭着求饶了。但是还有个问题。

这俩人都是那个想法比较多的，没怀孕前恨不得天天做的，这会儿一个月做一次怎么可能。让李知勋大着个肚子做1实在不人道，但一月一次已经算是权顺荣的挑战自我了，两人都舍不得为难对方。最后没办法，小李上班的时候去学了网购，买了两根假鸡巴到家，忍不住了就和权顺荣泪眼朦胧的互玩半宿。玩完他倒头就睡，权顺荣出去晒床单。

时间久了有一次权顺荣回家被妈妈叫到厨房，权妈妈面露担忧的问你俩那个床单子怎么老在那晾着，谁尿床啊？权顺荣心话讲我那点水也就够个润滑，还不是李知勋那个一喷起来就没完的人干的，但这话又没法说，只说是半夜给李知勋喂水看不见路老撒，还被妈妈训了一通。

回家俩人一合计干脆以后就在卫生间做，为此权顺荣特意去镇里找木匠做个了大浴桶，搬进村里那天左邻右舍都在说李知勋真是好福气，娶了个这么疼老公的媳妇。隔壁的隔壁全圆佑家的媳妇看了想要的不行，说自己平生最大的愿望就是在泡澡的时候能把胸和膝盖都泡进水里。全圆佑没辙，拎着两只母鸡一筐鸡蛋去找了权顺荣，叫他领着自己去镇上也打了一个。

番外二（不算番外）

婚礼上给他俩致辞的那个妇联主席小崔——全名叫崔胜澈来着——挺关心村里情况，没少找权顺荣问婚后觉得生活有啥变化。小权正忙着喂鸡，闻言挠了挠耳朵：“都挺好的，也没啥...非说的话就是，感觉自己有点变强硬了。”

都当1了能不强硬吗，他想，但这话又不好意思说。

在崔胜澈听来就是另一个意思了，拍着权顺荣的肩说不错啊，没想到你家那位看着轴，原来是个耙耳朵。权顺荣嘿嘿一笑没说啥，心话讲还不一定我俩谁是。

没想到年底妇联开会，他就被邀请上台讲述驭夫之道。任务提前两天到家，通知还是李知勋收的，稿也是李知勋写的，权顺荣拿着稿上去念，后背冷汗涔涔。没有别的，李知勋正坐在台下，来之前还和他说，错几个字，下个月做几回1。

不要啊！


End file.
